Another generation
by candysparkles627
Summary: Um, I'm terrible at summaries, so basically this is a story about the great granddaughters of the mane 6. Bad summary, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Bios:**

Violet Glimmer: Twilight's great-granddaughter. She has a straight purple mane and tail with silver and pink streaks, lavender coat, and dark purple eyes. Her cutie mark is a pflower sparkly flower.

Rosie Hearts: Fluttershy's great-granddaughter. She has a long, wavy red mane and tail, pink coat, and dark pink eyes. Her cutie mark is 3 red hearts.

Diamond Ice: Rarity's great-granddaughter. Diamond has a medium length, curly purple and light blue mane and tail, white coat, and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a light blue and lavender diamond.

Sunshine (Sunny) Dayze: Pinkie Pie's great-granddaughter. She has a fluffy blonde mane and tail, pink coat, and blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a sun with a smiley face.

Stormie Skies: Rainbow Dash's great-granddaughter. Stormie has a wavy black mane and tail streaked with rainbow colors, light silver coat, and green eyes. Her cutie mark is a gray cloud.

Apple Blossom: Applejack's grand-daughter. She had a orange mane and tail styled into two braids, yellow coat, and red eyes. Her cutie mark is a red apple with a white flower behind it.

**And now for the story:**

Violet Glimmer woke up to see another cloudy day.

"Uh, morning already?" She asked herself.

She walked over to the window. The weather was horrible, and the hatred that filled the town added to it.

It had started with Violet's great-grandma, Twilight Sparkle. After Twilight and her friends got into a huge argument over something with the elements of harmony, they almost destroyed all of Ponyville. After almost setting the castle on fire, Princess Celestia had no choice but to turn them to stone, but unfortunately they had been wearing their elements, which had also been turned to stone. Their stone figures stood just outside of Ponyville.

What started as one argument turned the rest of the ponies against each other as well.

Now Violet had to stay in hiding inside Twilight's library, for fear of why might be waiting outside. Violet occasionally snuck outside, but just to get food.

Today was one of those days, so she slowly opened the door, and quickly glanced down the street. No one was out, so she quickly dashed out into the rain. The weather team, or what was left of then anyway, couldn't keep up with the cloud factory, and more and more clouds filled the sky. There was a few stores with friendly ponies who ran them, but most were all the way across town, so Violet had to walk pretty far.

She ran most of the way. The store where she was headed was a grocery store on one side and a small restaurant on the other. When she went inside the small food store, a pony who seemed pretty familiar, but she wasn't sure from where, sat at small table, sipping a milkshake. The pony glanced up at Violet and then hid her face behind her long wavy red mane.

Violet grabbed some food off the shelves, tossed it into her saddlebags, then payed for it. The pony at the table looked up at her again.

"Hi." The red-haired pony whispered.

"Hi!" Violet said back. "I'm Violet Glimmer."

"I'm Rosie Hearts." She whispered.

"You know, you look kinda familiar." Violet said.

"Probably because my great-grandma was one of Twilight's friends."

"How do you know that?" Violet asked.

"I know quite a bit about most of the ponies here."

"So which one of Twilight's friends is your ancestor?"

"Fluttershy."

Meanwhile, a pony named Diamond Ice hid inside Carousel boutique. The shop was boarded up and the door was locked, but Diamond still lived inside. There was secret door that blended into the wall that only she knew about, so Diamond could get out. But most of the time, she was too scared to go out, much less let other ponies know that she existed.

Diamond Ice loved fashion designing, especially making her outfits sparkly. Using her unicorn magic, she combed a brush through her light blue and dark purple curls, then pulled out a roll of navy blue fabric to start on a new dress.

Diamond grabbed a small basket of jewels, then set up the sewing machine. She had made the designs for this dress yesterday, and it was going to be her best design yet!

Violet and Rosie, after a small conversation, decided to head over to Sugar Cube Corners for some cupcakes.

Even thought they both knew that they were supposed to be enemies, neither of them cared about what their great-grandparent felt about each other.

A bell rang as they opened the door, and a cheery, fluffy-haired pony popped up from behind he counter.

"Hello!" She shrieked happily.

"Hi." Violet said.

Rosie just stood silently nearby.

"I'm Sunshine Dayze, but most ponies just call me Sunny!" The blonde-haired pony said.

"Um, I'm Violet Glimmer and this is Rosie Hearts."

"Nice to meet you!" Sunny said.

As if she read their mind, Sunny disappeared for a minute, then popped back up with a plate of cupcakes. "Here you go! Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I guess." Violet said.

After sharing a few cupcakes with Rosie and Sunny, Violet decided to head home. This had probably been the best day she had in a long time, or ever, for that matter. She grabbed a book off the shelf, and sat on her favorite window seat. She wasn't sure what the book was about, because she hadn't bothered to read the title, and every book was good to Violet. This one happened to be about the elements of harmony, a subject Violet had been wanting to read about for a while, but had never been able to find the book. By just randomly grabbing a book, she found the one she had been always looking for. She flipped through the pages. But halfway through the book, the text just stopped, and was replaced with writing. Violet was more interested in the writing than the actual story. It almost seemed like some sort of diary. Towards the end, it mentioned something about becoming an alicorn princess, then stopped. Violet grabbed a quill from a table nearby, and flipped to an open page, as the book still had quite a few pages left. After filling up three pages with random thoughts and stories, she tossed the book back on the shelf, and went to bed.

The next morning, Violet ran to Rosie's cottage, to show her the book that she found.

"Rosie!" She yelled, and practically pushed down the door.

"Oh, hi Violet." She whispered, looking up from the kitten she was grooming.

"I found a book!" Violet said excitedly.

Rosie looked at Violet like she was crazy.

"And?"

"Never mind, I guess it's not that exciting."

"No, no, I didn't mean that. Go ahead, tell me about it."

"Well, I've been looking everywhere for something about the elements of harmony, and I finally found what I was looking for!"

Violet could tell Rosie didn't care at all, but she still acted like she cared.

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head." Violet said. "You know what? Forget about everything I've said this morning."

Rosie giggled.

"So, anything new with you?" Violet said.

"Not really."

Suddenly, there's a bang on the door.

"Let me in! Please!" Whoever was outside yelled.

Violet ran over to the door, but it was slammed open in her face instead. A pony with a blue and purple mane rushed in.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Violet said.

"I'm Diamond Ice." She said, then quickly turned to look towards the door. "They're coming! We have to hide!"

"Who's they?" Rosie whispered.

"Angry mob."

"Why in Equestia would an angry mob be after you?"

"I don't know!" The pony started crying.

"Don't worry." Rosie said. "We're safe here. Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay. So I left my boutique to go to the store through the secret door. I walked down the street, and the next thing i knew, I was being chased by torches and pitchforks. I don't know why everypony hates me!"

Suddenly the was another bang on the door and a lot of yelling.

"I think I know why, but right now, we'd better get out of here!" Violet said quickly.

**So theres the first chapter. I still have two characters to put into the next chapter, and I'll post it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet, Rosie, and Diamond shrank back against a wall. The door would probably break any minute, and they would probably die sometime in the next 10 minutes.

"I'm scared." Rosie whispered.

"Me too." Diamond whispered.

Violet looked nervously around the room. "I've got it! The skylight!"

"The skylight's nice and all, but how is that gonna help us?" Diamond said.

"Im an alicorn, so i can fly out. Now hold on and we can fly out!" Violet said.

"Oh, that makes more sense."

Diamond grabbed on to Violet's forelegs, and Violet extended her wings. Rosie looked scared, and didn't budge from her spot.

"Coming, Rosie?" Diamond asked.

Rosie shook her head.

"Why not?" Violet said.

"I...um..." She started to say, then stopped.

They heard a sound which they were pretty sure was the door snapping.

"What!?" Violet practically shrieked.

"I can't fly." She whispered.

Diamond and Violet exchanged glances.

"Really?"

"I haven't flown in three years. I'm too scared."

"Well now would probably be a good time to face your fears!" Violet said, and she slammed against the skylight, cracking the glass and opening it.

Rosie stood up a little taller. "Okay, I'll try." She carefully flapped her wings, but didn't go anywhere.

"Try harder." Diamond said.

Rosie flapped harder, and lifted herself up a about a foot off the ground. She smiled, and slowly flew up to the same level as Violet.

They quickly flew through the skylight, and landed silently on the roof.

"Come on!" Violet hissed, and leaped off the roof.

They ran quickly through grassy fields and trees, not really sure where the were going.

"Uh, does anyone actually know where we're going?" Diamond said, stopping in her tracks.

Rosie and Violet stopped too. "No idea." Violet said.

"Great. So we're lost?" Diamond said, trying to shake the burrs out of her mane. "And I look like a mess."

Violet and Rosie giggled.

"What? It took me two hours to style my mane perfectly this morning! Now it's completely ruined!" Diamond said loudly.

Violet and Rosie laughed harder. Diamond just rolled her eyes.

"Not funny." Diamond said.

"Sorry, Diamond, but it's kinda funny how persnickety you are." Rosie whispered while still laughing.

"Okay, okay." Violet said. "We should probably find our way back to Ponyville."

Diamond started walking.

"Where are you going? I'm pretty sure it's this way." Violet said, pointing the other direction.

"I thought it was this way." Rosie said.

"Actually," Said a voice from above them. "You're all wrong."

They looked up to see a light gray Pegasus sitting in a tree.

"It's that way." She tilted her head towards the way that none of them had thought to go.

"Um, thanks." Violet said.

"I'm Stormie Skies." The Pegasus said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Violet Glimmer, and this is Rosie Hearts and Diamond Ice."

Diamond waved, and Rosie shyly ducked behind her red mane.

Violet, Rosie, and Diamond started walking, and Stormie followed them.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?"

"Escaping."

"I know what that's like, considering I've been doing it my entire life."

"Really? Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. So-" She was cut off by a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Looks like were in for some more rain." Violet said.

"Aw, my mane gonna get messed up again!" Diamond said.

Lightning cracked through the sky, and rain started pouring down.

"Come on!" Violet yelled over the howl of the wind, and took off running.

"Hey!" They heard a voice call.

They looked over to see a pony with a braided mane pulling a cart. "Hop in! I can run pretty fast!"

So they did.

"You were right! I could never have run this fast!" Violet said.

"I could've flown faster, but whatever." Stormie said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, miss...uh, what's your name?" She said, looking down at the farm pony pulling them.

"I'm Apple Blossom." She said.

Violet made the rest of the introductions, and soon the found themselves in the very wet town.

"Girls!" They heard a familiar voice call out.

"Sunny?"

"Come inside, and fast!" She called from the window of Sugarcube Corner.

The four ponies practically ran down the door trying to get inside quickly.

"Hey girls!" Sunny said, putting a few candy flower decorations on a three tiered cake.

"Wow, Sunny, I love the cake!" Rosie whispered.

"Thanks! It took forever, but it's almost done!" Sunny said, shaking a few sprinkles out of her fluffy blonde mane.

"Is it for a special occasion?" Diamond asked.

"Kind of. The summer sun celebration in Canterlot is in three days, and Celestia wants me to make a fancy cake for it.

"Kind of!? That's a huge deal!" Diamond shrieked.

"Not really, considering hardly anypony celebrates it anyway. Last year only 14 ponies bothered to come to the celebration."

"At one point that was the biggest celebration of the year." Violet said. "Now its not at all."

"Wanna help put the finishing touches on the cake?" Sunny said, pulling out a tray of frosting tubes, small bottles of sprinkles, and other cake decorations.

"Sure!" Rosie said.

"Yeah, I guess." Violet said.

"Will it get in my mane?" Diamond asked. "If no, then definitely."

"I'm in!" Stormie said, punching the air.

"Same here." Apple Blossom said.

"Hey," Sunny said. "I've never seen you before!"

"I'm Stormie Skies." Stormie said, as she picked up a tube of frosting.

"And i'm Apple Blossom."

"I'm Sunshine Dayze. Do you like cupcakes?"

"Who doesn't?" Stormie said with a smile.

Sunny burst out laughing, a little too loudly then necessary.

A roar of thunder silenced them. Rosie jumped behind the counter. Everyone except Stormie looked terrified.

"Its just a little thunder." Stormie said.

Sunny giggled. "Yeah, it's not that scary, I guess!"

They could hear the rain pelting the roof, but soon the patter of the rain couldn't be heard over the sound of the ponies talking and giggling.

"You know, this is the best day I've had in a long time!" Apple Blossom said.

"Me too!" Stormie said.

"I agree." Diamond said.

"Hey, who wants to come over to my house tonight?" Violet said.

"Oooh! Me! Me!" Sunny yelled.

"I'll come." Rosie whispered.

When the rain temporarily stopped, they ran over to Violet's library. The rain started up again just as the got inside.

"Wow, perfect timing!" Diamond said.

Violet quickly closed the door. "So, what should we do?"

"Makeovers!" Diamond said.

"Movie!" Stormie said.

"Truth or dare!" Apple Blossom said.

"Party!" Sunny said.

"Okay..." Violet said. "Rosie, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't care." She said quietly. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Then I guess we'll have to do everything!" Violet said.

After 5 hours of having fun and doing fun activities, they sat up in Violet's bedroom to talk and hang out.

"Does anypony want any snacks or anything?" Violet said.

"I do!" Sunny yelled.

"I'll go get the snacks for you." Rosie said.

"Oh, thanks!"

A few minutes later, Rosie came back up with a large bowl of popcorn. "Violet, I couldn't help but notice the pictures hanging up downstairs. They're very nice."

"Thanks. There mostly of my family and some of my ancestor's friends."

"I know."

"Really?"

Rosie nodded.

The others immediately wanted to see the pictures too, so they went downstairs.

"Hey!" Diamond said. "These ponies look very familiar. I think I saw this picture in a scrapbook that belonged to Rarity in the boutique."

Suddenly Violet gasped. "I think I just realized something." She looked at a picture of the Mane 6, then at her new friends. "Anypony else making any connections here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes." Diamond said, a few seconds later, after realizing what Violet was talking about.

"Do you realize what this means!?" Sunny said.

"Yes, we-" Violet started to say, but was cut off.

"Good, because I have no idea what it means." Sunny said.

After explaining everything to Sunny, they realized it was almost midnight.

"Um, we should probably get going to bed." Rosie said quietly.

"I have to agree with Rosie on this one." Sunny said, then fell asleep and collapsed on the floor. The other ponies quietly giggled, then did pretty much the same thing.

Violet awoke when she heard a bang the next morning. "What was that!?" She said loudly, forgetting her friends were still asleep. Or so she thought. Actually, they were in the kitchen, making breakfast. Violet groggily walked into the kitchen.

"What-" She stopped mid-sentence, when she saw the room.

Pancake batter was everywhere, pans were littered on the counter, and her new friends sat at the table, happily eating and talking.

"What is going on in here!?" She shouted.

"Morning, Violet!" Apple Blossom said, with her mouth full. "We made you breakfast!"

"Breakfast!? Breakfast!? My kitchen is completely destroyed!" Violet said, completely losing her cool.

"Its not that bad." Rosie said in her usual quiet voice. "We were gonna clean it up when we were done."

Violet looked about ready to explode. She stomped out of the room.

"What's got her so mad?" Diamond said.

"Well, we kinda made a mess and its 5:30 in the morning." Rosie said.

"Oh yeah." Stormie said.

"I'll start cleaning up." Diamond said. She used her magic to clean the pans and put them away. She then proceeded to clean the batter off the counter.

"Um, hello!?" Diamond said. "Is anyone gonna help me?"

"Sure." Rosie said, picking up a towel.

After about half an hour, Violet's kitchen was sparkly clean.

"Perfect!" Diamond said.

Just then Violet walked into the room.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" She gasped. "Sorry I snapped at you guys earlier. I get moody when I'm woken up before 7 a.m."

"Thats okay, Vi!" Sunny said. "We saved you a pancake!" She motioned towards the table.

"Looks delicious!" She said, sitting down and taking a bite. "And tastes delicious!" She added.

The friends smiled. For a few seconds the world seemed perfect. Until reality snapped back in. There was some yelling outside, and what sounded like a fight.

"It's too bad other ponies can't get along like we do." Apple Blossom said sadly.

"It's kinda our fault." Diamond said. "Or, our families' fault, that this happened in the first place."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Violet said.

Two days later was the Summer Sun Celebration. Only a few ponies came, and none of them looked very happy. Even the princesses themselves didn't seem to happy.

"This is depressing." Sunny said.

"Very." Violet added.

"Hello girls." Said a voice behind them.

"Princess Celestia!" Violet said, her face lighting up.

"Hello Violet."

"How do you know my name?"

"You were related to Twilight Sparkle, my favorite student and princess. Until, well, you know."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No, of course. You never did anything wrong."

Violet smiled.

"Now Violet, I need your help. I feel that something is coming. And you can prevent it."

"Me?"

"You and your friends. And it couldn't have been such a better time that you met each other."

Suddenly the room went dark, and an evil laugh filled the room.

Violet and her friends ducked back in fear. Celestia ran into a nearby room. The few ponies there cowered in fear.

A dark figure entered the room. Her red eyes glinted in the dim light.

"Wh-Who are you?" Violet whispered.

"Scarlett Flames." She said, in a dark, almost sinister voice.

"Scarlett," Celestia said, coming out of her hiding spot. "Back down, or I will hurt you."

"Ah, Celestia." Scarlett said. "I never expected to see you here. Oh wait, yes I did."

The lights brightened again, revealing Scarlett to the small crowd of scared ponies. She was a completely black alicorn, except for the red streaks in her stick-straight mane and tail and her piercing red eyes. Her cutie mark was a flame in the shape of the letter "S".

"Scarlett, what are you here for?" Celestia said, ignoring Scarlett's fierce appearance.

"I'll start from the beginning, so these ponies shall know who I am!" She motioned to Violet and her friends. "I am the daughter of Nightmare Moon. Not Luna. She fell in love with a fire king of a distant planet. Then I came along, a few years after they were married. But when Nightmare escaped, my dad left, leaving me alone in the moon. And now, I've escaped! And I want revenge. Revenge for leaving me trapped in the moon!" Scarlett laughed.

"Celestia?" Violet whispered. "Please tell me you have some plan for this."

"Yes, I do. You."

"Me?"

"This is what I was telling you about."

"But what can i do about it?"

"I'm gonna let you figure that out."

"But-" Violet protested, but Celestia have her a "be quiet" look.

"So what are we gonna do?" Diamond whispered.

"Im not sure. The princess says its up to us, though."

"What?" Apple Blossom said, shocked.

"Come on. There's got to be something in the Canterlot library that can help us."

The ponies snuck outside, carful to make sure Scarlett didn't see them.


End file.
